crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Unare! Bītorudash!!
Unare! Bītorudash!! (唸れ！ビートルダッシュ！！) is the 30th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on April 28, 2002. Synopsis Kyousuke and Jirou find a box that contains a set of Beetle Dash wheels for Raging Bull in the Kemenangan Clubhouse. However, finding the package could also mean trouble for the Tobita Club. Plot The episode begins with the Tobita Club pitting against several opponents and later wins the Group C battle. It is also revealed that the Manganji Dreams and the Si Xing Hu Tuan team also advance to the quarter finals. It then shifts to Kouya asking Kaoru on where to find Wang Hu, with Lilika standing nearby. Kaoru manages to locate Wang Hu via her laptop and tells the confused Kouya to come along with her before she asks for Lilika's permission. Kouya later reluctantly disagrees which upsets Kaoru. Meanwhile, Kyousuke is watching television in his room when it is unfortunately broken. Jirou watches a television broadcast of a baseball game of the first female Japanese pitcher, Shiori Kanzaki until Kyousuke takes the remote and suddenly changes the channel to that of the Asia Cup. This leads to the two arguing with each other, with Kyousuke stating that he is analyzing the Si Xing Hu Tuan's strategy in Gear Fighting on television and that the television in his room is broken. When Jirou asks on whether Kyousuke has something else to do, the Gear Master replies that Crush Gear is his life rather than just a hobby. Lilika enters the room after she hears shouting, and Jirou explains to her about Kyousuke's situation. She tells the boys that she received a letter addressed to Kyousuke. Since the Gear Master ignores her, Jirou comments on his attitude towards Lilika before Jirou receives the letter. The letter, sent by the Kemenangan Team, reads that the team received a package which is addressed to Kyousuke and that it must be picked up immediately. Kyousuke suddenly rushes outside after hearing the message before Lilika comments on how the team's name is similar to the Tobita Club's hotel. Kyousuke is exhausted over the extreme heat and due to his speed in leaving the hotel, he left his bucket hat in which Jirou puts it on the Gear Master's head. Jirou is curious about the package and its content, but Kyousuke tells him to go back instead. Later, a group of children asks the two boys to give the baseball to them. Jirou hands over the ball to Kyousuke and makes a bet that he will return to the hotel if the Gear Master manages to throws the ball. However, Kyousuke throws the ball in a similar fashion to his Crush Gear and fails. Jirou tells Kyousuke on the proper way of throwing a baseball after seeing this, and as a result in losing the bet, Kyousuke will be accompanied by Jirou in finding the package. At the Si Xing Hu Tuan's hotel, Wang Hu is having a sword training until he senses Kouya and Kaoru coming to the room. He cheerfully greets Kouya and asks him for a rematch, but Ma Liang insists Wang Hu to continue with the training. Kouya hands over Wang Hu's pendant that was left in episode 28, but Ma Liang grabs the pendant and asks Wang Hu to proceed with the sword training. Kaoru gets upset over Ma Liang's cold attitude before Kouya says to Wang Hu that they are going to pit against each other in the finals. Unknown to them, Ming Wu is seen eavesdropping the conversation. Kyousuke and Jirou then reach the Kemenangan Clubhouse and finds the package. Unknown to them, the Kemenangan Team watch them from outside with one of its members, Pedan Medu giving the signal to his teammates. Pedan then accuses Jirou and Kyousuke of robbery. Kyousuke explains to Pedan and the rest of the Kemenangan Team that they came for the package but Pedan still denies it. His other teammate provokes a fistfight and punches Jirou. Pedan then recognizes Jirou and Kyousuke as Tobita Club members after hearing Jirou mentioning Kyousuke's name and accuses them of spying. The coach of the Kemenangan Team suddenly enters and stops his players. He apologizes to their misbehavior and states to the two Tobita Club players that Kyousuke is telling the truth, the Kemenangan team left a package for Kyousuke by mistake but warns them not to enter the clubhouse without permission next time. As they return to the hotel via train, Jirou tells Kyousuke to understand other people's feelings and even told the latter that he will not be suitable to be in a baseball team. It then cuts to the start of the Asia Cup quarter finals where Kouya beats his opponent which upsets Tomba Giriran. The scene then shifts to the second round where Kyousuke pits against Pedan. Kyousuke is hesitated with the match until he looks at the contents of the package, but Kyousuke says it will be a surprise later on. Eventually, Pedan's Gear attacks Dino Spartan which thrown out of the ring after the latter hits a spin block and Pedan finds the match easy. The whole Kemenangan Team mocked Kyousuke's defeat, and Kuroudo asks for Kyousuke's lack of focus in that match but Kouya replies that it wasn't just Pedan, but the entire Kemenangan Team are good at the sport which is the reason they reached the quarter finals. Jirou then assures that he will win the next round. At the start of the first match, Tomba's Crush Gear, Tradisi casts its VT spin technique but is easily blocked by Hurricane Crush resulting in Jirou to win the first round. During the intermission, it turns out that Tomba loses his match on purpose after he smiles at the end of round 1 and taps Tradisi's bottom part. At the start of round 2, the two Gears are circling each other until Kuroudo hears a strange sound within Tradisi, and heard that Tomba changed the settings of his Gear. But just as Jirou uses Hurricane Crush, Tradisi suddenly blocks the attack by dashing. Kyousuke reveals that Tradisi used a fake dash. Jirou attempts to use the attack again, but loses after Tradisi dashes Raging Bull again. Kyousuke then suggests Jirou to use the Beetle Dash wheels, which were the contents of the package received earlier. Kouya tells Kyousuke that the Gear Master should not try a setting that is not tested. The latter agitatedly tells Kouya to wait for his explanation. But Kouya shouts in return that he was just asking. Kyousuke then pauses and looks at the disappointing looks of his teammates and remembers a flashback of himself being told by Jirou that he cannot be part of a baseball team. Kyousuke then apologizes to Kouya and proceeds with his explanation. Kyousuke tells Jirou that it is the scale of Tradisi changed its movement. its front and back gear are different in movement (i.e. it makes it appear that the Gear uses a spin type, but in reality it uses a dash type setting) which is the reason why Hurricane Crush is did not have any effect on Tradisi. Kyousuke says that the Beetle Dash wheels can prevent Tradisi's fake dash since the said wheels can increase Raging Bull's grip and when the VT Chassis is shifted to the front, it will produce a greater dash than normal but it has to attack the back since Tradisi's weight is adjusted. Kuroudo says that if Jirou loses, its game over but Kyousuke says that the Beetle Dash wheels can prevent Tradisi's fake dash. As round 3 starts, Jirou tells Tomba that he will avenge the fistfight before the match. During the fight, Tradisi uses its fake dash again, but was easily prevented by Raging Bull, thanks to the Beetle Dash wheels. The former then attacks Raging Bull in a similar way as Aero Rider's. Jirou then has the upper hand while dashing and uses Grand Slam Hammer which suddenly shifts to spin type after hitting the spin block and throws Tradisi out of the ring. Jirou then thanks Kyousuke for the former's victory. As the Tobita Club leave the stadium, Kouya tells Kaoru to stop following him, but the latter says that she is going to the same direction as his. Kyousuke and Jirou then stop for a while with the former telling the latter to teach him on how to throw a baseball properly. The episode ends with Jirou teaching the basics of baseball to Kyousuke while joking as the Tobita Club leave the stadium. Trivia *Several English text were found in this episode. Kemenangan team's letter for Kyousuke regarding the package, and the package itself. *At the beginning of the episode, a Crush Gear resembling that of Battlehawk is Raging Bull's opponent. *Running gag: Jirou mocking Kyousuke's poor baseball skills. *This is one of the few episodes where Kyousuke's first name is explicitly mentioned. In this episode, the Gear Master himself mentions his full name. *Tomba's Gear, Tradisi is pronounced as Toradiji in the English dub. *Kyousuke's opponent, Pedan Medu is simply known as Pedan in the English dub. *The Kemenangan Hotel (the Tobita Club's inn) could be a reference to the Victoria Court hotel in the Philippines **Coincidentally, Kemenangan literally means "victory" in both Malay and Indonesian *The final results of the Asia Cup quarter finals goes as follows Tobita Club Kemenangan Team Result Kouya Marino ???? O-X Kyousuke Jin Pedan Medu X-O Jirou Oriza Tomba Giriran O-X LEGEND: O- Win X- Loss ????- Player name not mentioned in episode Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)